


We Play Best Together

by alecsmars



Series: Flufftober 2020 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a gay mess, Charades, Flirting, Fluff, Flufftober, Game Night, Games, Kissing, M/M, Malec, Teams, Teasing, Truth or Dare, alcohol shots, alec gets embarrassed, alec is mr blush, enby meliorn, game, game promt, magnus is mr flirt, malecs first meeting, non-binary Meliorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmars/pseuds/alecsmars
Summary: Flufftober Day 5: Game“And who might you be, pretty boy?” The man spoke in a very flirty tone, that plus the compliment causing a deep blush to arise on Alec's face.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948996
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	We Play Best Together

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! this one is a bit longer and i spent more time on it so i hope you enjoy it. make sure to leave feedback in the comments <3

Looking in the dust riddled mirror, Alec took a deep breath before leaving the bathroom to join his sister, Isabelle. She had been invited to a friend who she had met at a club’s game night and was dragging Alec’s very socially awkward self with her because he couldn’t ever say no to his baby sister’s puppy dog eyes.

On arrival at the very extravagant looking apartment, Alec took a deep breath as Izzy raised her fist to knock at the door - which, may he also point out, looked like it cost more than his entire house put together. 

Izzy noticed her brother’s stress and turned round while they waited to face him. She placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to ease his nerves.

“Alec, calm down. You’ll be fine. This guy is honestly lovely plus I won’t know anyone more than you do so we’re in the same boat.” Izzy gave her brother a reassuring smile.

“Are we though? You’re a social butterfly. You manage to make friends with people the second you meet them. I can’t even _talk_ to people.” Alec huffed, frowning.

“Just relax, follow my lead. We can always leave early if you’re uncomfortable.” Izzy spoke genuinely, turning back around when she heard the door handle being turned.

Alec looked up just in time to be eye to eye with an extremely glamorous man. Faster than a click of fingers, Alec lost his breath as he took in the sight before him. The man had beautiful caramel skin, the most striking facial features, completed by the most flamboyant clothes Alec had even seen. He was beautiful. He wore a thin, black, patterned, turtleneck sweater which clung to the highly refined abs the man sported. Over the top of the sweater was a beautiful, blood red, velvety blazer with black pattern all across in - the blazer was also _very_ tight fitting, definitely not failing to show off the man’s biceps. The outfit was complete with _even tighter_ fitting black jeans and fancy boot-like shoes. 

Well now, Alec felt _severely_ underdressed in his as usual completely black outfit, a simple top with jeans and a small jacket to complete it. 

Alec was sucked out of his thoughts when the man spoke. 

“I’m ever so sorry for keeping you waiting for so long, please do forgive me. Come in! Just about everyone is here so we’ll get started soon.” The main flashed his pearly white teeth as a wide grin spread on his face.

Both siblings nodded before following the man into the house. As Izzy went to do introductions with the rest of the guests, the man pulled Alec aside for their own introduction.

“And who might _you_ be, pretty boy?” The man spoke in a very flirty tone, that plus the compliment causing a deep blush to arise on Alec's face.

“Alexander- but everyone calls me Alec.” Alec spoke shyly.

“Well Alexander is a beautiful name, I think i’ll take to calling you that. If that’s okay with you?” The man asked politely.

Alec blushed at the sound of his full name being used, secretly loving it. He nodded and the man’s smile grew.

“Anyway, I’m Magnus! I’m assuming that you’re Isabelle’s brother?” Magnus inquired curiously, to which Alec nodded. “Yes, thought so. The amazing genes clearly run well there.” Magnus smirked which caused Alec to go beetroot red.

“Uh huh... yeah.” Alec stuttered, nervously laughing. 

“How about we go meet the others and then we can get started?” Magnus rushed out, clearly noticing Alec’s embarrassment and feeling bad.

“Yeah, sure.” Alec gave him a small smile before they headed to the living.

  
  


In the room were several other people that introduced themselves to Alec straight away. There was Clary, a fiery redhead, and her best friend, Simon, a huge geek by the sounds of things. Another girl, Maia, who seemed very confident and strong-willed. Meliorn, who was non-binary and seemed really lovely. Also there were Magnus’ two closest friends. Catarina, who was a nurse and also a mother, and Ragnor, an old soul and lawyer. 

They all seemed really friendly and Alec fit in far easier than he expected to. 

Magnus got them all to sit down on the sofas and sat himself on the loveseat close by. “Right, so first, as an icebreaker I thought we could do a game of truth or dare? And any time you pass you have to take a shot.” Magnus smirked as he spoke, leaning back when everyone nodded. 

Izzy was the first to speak, leaning forward

“So, who’s going first?” 

Magnus smiled, leaning slightly over the armrest of his chair in Alec’s direction. “How about Alexander, since he’s completely new.”

Alec blushed, but nodded and Magnus proceeded to speak. “Truth or dare, Alexander?” Magnus asked, his tone sounding mischievous.

“Uh... truth.” Alec stated, blushing when everyone laughed at his simple choice. 

“Simple, but still plenty to get from it. How many girlfriends have you had?” Magnus smirked, wanting to get the juicy details straight away.

Alec’s blush increased, not expecting to have been asked that. He heard Izzy laugh beside him and he hit her playfully. “Well... actually- I’m gay. So none.” Alec stuttered and he was almost sure he saw Magnus face light up slightly at the revelation.

“Oh! Well I mean, that works for me.” Magnus smirked and Alec’s face somehow became an even darker shade of red at the insinuation. 

Saving the man from any further embarrassment, Magnus spoke again. “So, who’s next?” 

This time, Meliorn spoke up. “I’ll go!” They said happily, leaning forward so everyone could see them.

“Okay so, truth or dare.” This time Izzy asked with a smirk.

“Hmm, truth.” Meliorn replied after some thought.”

“What was your worst hookup like?” Izzy asked with a curious expression.

“Oh…. my worst hookup. It was a few years ago but I remember it like it was yesterday. I met a guy, quite a bit older but still attractive in a club. Things got pretty heated fast and we decided to take things to his. Once we got there there was a power outage so it was freezing and there were of course no lights but he insisted to continue.” Meliorn paused for a moment and everyone in the room cringed. “Oh, that’s nothing compared to the rest. We had to kind of work with candles and then things kind of got going, it was actually then going sort of okay until I heard the door being unlocked whilst we were doing the deed.” 

Everyone gasped and Clary spoke, “Was it a burglar?”

Meliorn shook their head. “ _Much_ worse. His wife and child.” 

Everyone’s expression grew wider in shock. 

“No!” Magnus and Alec both said in unison, causing them to look at each other before Alec blushed. 

“Sadly, yes. Safe to say we haven’t spoken since.” Meliron sighed. “Anyway, Izzy. Truth or dare?”

Izzy smirked before replying. “Dare.”

Meliorn gave Izzy an evil look before speaking. “I dare you to let Simon do your makeup and you have to wear it for the rest of the night.”

Izzy’s face instantly dropped in shock and she groaned. “Ugh, fine.”

Magnus chuckled. “You can use my makeup, it's in the bathroom, next to the kitchen.” He pointed in the direction as Izzy stood up.

“Thanks Magnus.” Izzy smiled. “Come on, Si.” Simon leapt up and followed her closely behind. 

“Okay, next!” Magnus clapped.

Clary smiled. “Maia! Truth or dare?” 

Maia smiled. “Truth.”

“Hmm. If you had to pick an ex to get back with, who would you pick.” Clary asked.

“Oh, that’s easy. I was with a girl a few years ago for about 6 months. Kara. She was lovely, we actually worked out pretty well. But then she went back into education and our lives were just too busy for it to workout anymore sadly.” Maia answered honestly.

Clara gave her a small smile. “I get that, I hope you find someone else just as amazing.”

Maia nodded just as Simon and Izzy came back in. 

They all looked up and Alec had to cover his mouth to stop the laugh that was trying to force his way through. 

“No offence Izzy, but you quite literally look like a clown.” 

Izzy rolled her eyes. “Jee thanks big brother. Really making me feel more confident about it.” She grumbled, pretending to be angry. 

Magnus chuckled. “Well at least we’re the only ones who will see it. It’s too dark for anyone to see it when you leave.” Izzy shrugged in satisfaction and Magnus continued. “Anyway, how about we have a game switch and come back to this later. Charades?” 

Everyone nodded as Magnus stood up. “Okay so, we’ll do it in teams. If the person guessing gets it wrong, both members have to take a shot. Maia, you and Meliorn can go together. Izzy, Simin and Clary as there is an odd number. Ragnor and Cat. And last but least, me and Alexander.” Magnus smiled sweetly at Alec and the younger man blushed in return.

  
  


Ragnor and Cat went first, Catarina performing the Action. Cat pulled out the first paper that was in the bowl and started acting it out. She started running on the spot exaggeratedly and then after a few moments she stopped, raising her fist in the air and putting her other hand up as if she was holding something. 

Ragnor tried to guess. “Hmm…. running for the bus and holding a pass out? I don’t know, I give up.”

Cat gave him a dumbfounded look. “Really Rags, already? To say you have the brains of the friendship you’re not showing it right now. It was running a marathon!” 

Ragnor went red. “Oh, I knew it was something like that, I just couldn’t figure out what!” 

Cat playfully slapped him before they both took a shot each. Magnus got up and walked over to Alec.

“Our turn. You’re doing the action.” Magnus winked and Alec groaned. Alec walked over to the table and picked out another action. 

Alec started miming the action and Magnus was already laughing, receiving a glare from Alec. Alec ran his hands over his head and then did an action that was like snowflakes falling. 

“Swimming!” Magnus’ face lit up, thinking he had the answer so correct. 

“No! Try again.” Magnus frowned as Alec continued the action, the younger man starting to make a buzzing sound. 

Magnus laughed yet again. “I have no idea what you’re doing but whatever it is, I would love to witness more because you look adorable.” 

“Magnus! Focus!” Alec whined. 

“I give up, I genuinely have no idea.” Magnus chuckled at Alec’s reaction.

“It was getting a haircut you idiot!” Alec exclaimed in defeat. 

“I’m the idiot?” Magnus laughed. “That looked _nothing_ like getting a haircut. I’m concerned about where you get your hair done now if that’s what they do.”

“Oh shut up.” Alec blushed. They both took a shot and then the game continued for another hour, the only people winning in the end being Maia and Meliorn. 

“How are y’all _so_ bad at that game.” Maia chuckled, sitting back down as they went to continue playing truth or dare. 

“Probably because I can’t act to save my life.” Simon chirped in and Clary laughed.

“You can say that again.” Clary and Izzy burst into fits of laughter thinking about Simon attempting his action and Magnus shook his head. 

“Anyway, let’s get back to this shall we.” He said with a grin.

They all nodded in agreement and Izzy turned to Magnus. “Truth or dare.” Izzy questioned him.

“Oh, dare of course.” Magnus smirked.

Izzy threw a wicked smile towards her brother. 

“Oh no…” Alec mumbled so only Izzy could hear, scared of what she was about to do.

“I dare you to… kiss Alec.” Izzy smirked and instantly Alec’s face turned dark red. 

“ _More_ than fine by me.” Magnus flashed a flirty smirk at Alec as he got up to sit next to him, Izzy moving to where Magnus had been sat to give them space. 

“You’re okay with this right?” Magnus checked, not wanting to kiss the younger man if it made him uncomfortable. 

Alec nodded, deep down being _excited_ for this kiss. Slowly, they leaned into each other and Magnus joined their lips together. The kiss started off slow, lips brushing together, but quickly the two started to get into it and before long their tongues were colliding, Alec moaning softly as he brought his hand to rest on Magnus’ face. 

The two started to get slightly carried away until they heard someone clear their throat and they quickly broke apart, Alec blushing and looking up to see Cat grinning at him. He looked back at Magnus who had an even bigger grin plastered on his face. “That… was….” Alec spoke breathlessly. 

“Amazing. Something I would love to do again?” Magnus questioned to test the waters. 

Alec managed to give him a smile finally. “Yeah, I would love to.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! remember to comment your thoughts, look out for day 6 and check out my twitter @alecsmars <3


End file.
